Long Way To Go
by pixiedixie101
Summary: Miley and Jake are coming to an end. But when she meets a new guy how will fate bring them back together? Are Lilly and Oliver too blind to see that they're meant to be? Who does Jackson like? A dramatic Sweet Sixteen is a cause and effect for everything.
1. Rather Be With You

Lilly and Miley walked down the beach with their smoothies from _Rico's_. As Lilly kept blabbing Miley couldn't keep her eyes off the hottest guy in school, David Baines. Miley was pratically drooling, Lilly looked at her best friend ,she closed Miley's mouth and got her attention.

"So do you think I should?" asked Lilly

"Should, do who, what?" asked a confused Miley.

"Ugh, nevermind... I know your crushing on David Baines, hun, your crushing hard! Why don't you make a move?" Lilly asked taking a sip from her bananna smoothie

"Because..." Miley thought of a reason, "I'm an 9th grader, we don't do that..."

"Miley, your not 14 anymore, your 15 going on 16!" exclaimed Lillian

"O.k. so maybe I'm just a whimp," Miley shrugged, "Big whoop..."

Lilly was going to repeat the Josh story but then she decided it wasn't such a good idea... _Oooh maybe I can repeat the Jake- nah we don't want that!_ "Well I don't know!!! If I were you, I'd tell him but that's just me..."

"Or, he could make the move..." Miley pointed to David who was coming their way.

"See ya later," said Lills walking away

"Bye." called Miley.

"Hey Miley," said David when he came up to her

"Hey David, fancy seeing you here..." said Miley in a flirtious tone _What the heck did I just say?_ she asked herself.

"Yah, totally fancy... Listen, you know Derek right?" he asked.

"Uh, yah.. Why?" she asked.

"Let's just say you caught his eye..." David said quietly.

"Um, really?" Miley winced.

"Yah, and he wants me to ask you if your interested," David said.

"Um, why can't he ask me???" asked Miley

"He's shy..." said David.

"Um, okay then... Why don't we talk for a while?" Miley said smiling.

"Why not?" said David smiling.

So they talked for a few minutes until he called Derek over.

"Hey Derek, why don't you introduce yourself to Miley?" asked David dragging him closer to them.

David shook Miley's hand. You could so tell he was nervous, he wouldn't stop shaking it and his palms were sweaty (ew!). Miley smirked and pulled her hand away. There was an awkard silence. David kept looking at Miley then turning away, Derek didn't look at any of them in the eye, and Miley had her arms crossed. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled David aside,

"David, not to be rude or anything, but tell your friend that I'm not really interested..." said Miley.

"Okay... can I ask why?" David said.

Miley took a deep breath. She thought about what Lilly said a while ago then an even longer time ago what her godmother/aunt Dolly said to her. She looked at David in the eye.

"Because, I'd rather be with you... There, I said it, you probably think I'm just another stupid girl who's crushing on you. None taken. See ya!" Miley said walking away.

"Miley!" he called after her, she didn't turn around. "Miles!" he called again but she was long gone.

**A/N: So what didja guys think? Thankies for the reviews I just changed it up a bit so it's more organized but it's pretty much the same story. So does David like Miley back? What was he going to say? Hmm... Despite that Derek is shy, would he get revenge if the other two went out? Tune in to see... Also, despite I'm totally not mentioning Jake that much, this fanfic. will be a defenite Jiley/Make fo shooooo. Kay well i'll update as soon as i can, goodbye**.


	2. Mall Madness

The next day was Saturday. Miley was sound asleep until her cellphone started to ring... Miley took out her hand from the bed and tried to find it when she did she pressed the talk button and took it under the covers with her.

Miley's P.O.V

"Hello?" I answered grumpily. I get so mad when people wake me up especially on the weekend...

A hyper voice which I recognized as Lilly exclaimed, "Hey! Let's go to the mall today!!!"

"Lilly? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning and it's time for you to get up!" she replied.

I sighed, "Fine... I guess... Bye" I said starting to get up.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes" she and with that she hung up.

I went to the bathroom to get ready.

After about 24 mintues, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Lilly would be here in 5 minutes so I had to hurry. I looked at my dad who was flipping pancakes and at Jackson who was making faces. "I love almost everyone in this room" I said outloud.

Regular P.O.V

"Mornin' darlin'" said Robby Ray still flipping the pancakes.

"Mornin' daddy" Miley said kissing her father's cheek.

5 minutes later, Lilly came in.

Jackson turned as red as a rose.

'What's his problem???' Miley thought to herself.

"Hey, you ready? Let's go!" Lilly said dragging her friend out.

They arrived to the mall which wasn't too far away. The first store they entered was Tilly's. There... Miley saw, David.

Miley's P.O.V

'Oh snap, David!' I thought to myself

I made a run for it when...

"Miley?" asked David

I slowly turned around.

"Hello..." I said...

"Hey look, I wanted to talk about yesterday... I feel the same way..." he said slightly shy.

"Really you do?!" I was so excited.

"Yah, and, I wanted to ask you out..." he looked around hesitantly like he was thinking.

"Um tomarrow?" he asked again.

"Sure..." I said dreamily 'He is so hot!!!!'.

David look at his watch and said something under his breath.

"I got to go my... sister wants me to take her to lunch" he said starting to leave.

"Cya!" I said, he waved, and I shrieked.

Lilly came running into the room shrieking as well.

"Didja hear the news?! Didja, didja, didja???!!!!!" she squealed.

"Um David asked me out?!???!!!" I said in a mocking tone.

Normal P.O.V

"No... I GOT TWO TICKETS TO THE 'CRUSHED TRAGEDIES' CONCERT TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stared at her.

"Lilly, run." Miley said quietly.

Everyone chased a screaming Lilly.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I will more often. So guys, hope you liked that one... In the next chapter...**

**David got caught?! Doing what?**

**Is Miley getting another boyfriend and what is he planning for her Sweet Sixteen?**

**Lilly gone brunette?**

**Much, much, much more! If you please review I will make it real long, promise! I want at least 5 reviews. Thanks bye!**


	3. Crushed Tragedies

**A/N: OMG guys thankies for the reviews once again they make me happy ). hiya, it will be a mix of two but Im planning on it ending as a Lolliver. BTW, I don not own this song it is Pain- by Three Days Grace. Kaykay, on to Chapter 3!**

**P.S: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_**Later that day.**_

Miley was eating a snack when there was a knock on the door. Miley opened it.

"Hey so are we going?" asked Lills walking right in.

"I dunno, who is 'Rushing Tragedies' again?" asked Miles.

"They're called 'Crushed Tragedies' and they're the hottest band ever! I can't believe you don't know them????" said Lilly

"Well, is it a hard core band?" asked Miley, she hated that music.

"No it's simply an alternative band" Lilly simply said.

Miley cringed a little, she wasn't into any of that genre.

"Aw c'mon Smiles..." Lilly pouted.

'She hasn't called me Smiles since the sixth grade!' Miley thought.

"Fine..."

"Yay!" Lilly started jumping up and down.

"But! We go home right after that, no sneaking into clubs." Miley said strictly. Lilly sometimes did that when they went out.

"Fine, fine, let's go get ready!" Lilly took Miley's hand and they skipped to Miley's room.

When they were in the room Miley blasted up the music which I may remind you was not anywhere near rock... Hilary Duff's first album.

"Im getting so tired of this bubblish, poppish crap!" cried Lill she changed it to Kiiss FM. (A/N: I dont hate Hilary, I actually am a fan but Lilly is a rocker chick in this fanfic.).

Miley looked at Lilly her outfit was pretty much already been on since she came. A black tank top, mini reddish plaid skirt, and black heels. Miley on the other hand, was wearing a pink shirt with the words "Rock On", light faded jeans, and black vans. Lilly noticed.

"Ew Miley, change your clothes!" Lilly's face was sour.

"This is all I have!" Miley complained.

"Im so sure..." Lilly rolled her eyes. She walked to Miley's closet and got out mini black skirt "O.K...", strapless black shirt "cute...", she looked at Miley's shoes "good enough...".

Miley gasped.

"Thats goth!"

"Oh just go to the bathroom and change!" Lilly said annoyed.

"Okay, okay..." Miley mumbled.

When she came out of the bathroom she automatically said she hated it.

"Actually, that's pretty cute Miley! Looks like a dress!" Lilly smiled.

"That's what I hate about it! I hate dresses!" Miley fell back on her bed.

"Here, let's switch shoes..." Lilly said.

They switched shoes.

"O.k great, it looks better." Lilly dragged Miley to the mirror.

Miley couldn't help but smile her curls looked fab and so did her outfit. The girl's went to the mirror to do they're make-up then went downstairs.

"Jackson can you drive us to a concert?" asked Miley

"Don't know." Jackson said not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"But-" Miley was cut off

"Don't care."

"Please!" Miley pleaded.

"Don't count on it."

"Jackson please I payed for these tickets!" Lilly was now pleading.

With that, Jackson got up and got his keys.

_**Later that night**_

Miley and Lilly were now going into the concert everyone was chanting "Crushed Tra-ge-dies".

Miley and Lilly got seated.

"Wassup Malibu?" asked a deep voice.

"Please welcome, Crushed Tragedies!"

Everyone started screaming even louder which Miley did not think was possible.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

The lights went out for three seconds...

'This is crazy!' Miley thought.

Suddenly the lead singer and Miley's eyes met.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

he sang without taking his eyes off Miley. Miley couldn't believe it she must've been dreaming. Even Lills noticed...

"Miley, I can't believe you caught Jeff's eye!" Lilly said excitedly. But Miley didn't hear she was still staring at his gorgeous hazel eyes...


	4. Jeffery Davis

"Huh?" asked Miley now turning to her best friend.

"Um the lead singer, Jeffery Davis." Lilly repeated.

"What about him?" Miley said.

"Nevermind..." Lilly said.

When the concert ended, everyone was heading outside. Everyone except Miley.

Someone called her over and led her backstage.

Jeffrey Davis turned around when they said his name.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Um hi?" Miley was confused.

"Hey look I saw you at the concert tonight and,"

"I caught your eye, yeah, that happens a lot." Miley finished for him.

"Um, yeah pretty much," he said chuckling.

Miley just stared at the floor.

"I want to ask you out."

'Did I hear right?!' Miley asked herself.

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Ya," Jeffery said.

"Um, I'm kinda with someone..." I wondered how we would get together anyways, he's on tour and all...

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"Whose he?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Um his name is David." I said uncertainly.

"Oh I know a David, he's over there..." he said pointing...

Yes indeed he knew a David, in fact, his name is David Baines! And he was with another girl!

"What?" I yelled!

I stomped over to him and slapped him then I was starting to leave when...

"Hey, he was your boyfriend?"

'Ugh will this dude stop bugging me?'

I nodded.

"What a jerk... Look I'm done with tour, in fact I live here with my family... I've lived here for a year now..."

He mumbled something about a brother that I didn't hear clearly. I decided to give him a chance.

"Okay,"

He smiled, it reminded me so much of something...

I gave him my number and said good-bye.

"Um, wait." Jeffery stopped me.

I turned around slowly.

"What's your name?"

"Miley, Miley Stewart."

With that, I left.

I looked for Lilly outside... there was a club not to far from here...

OH SHE IS SO DEAD!


	5. Phone Conversations & And a friend

Miley eventually gave up on looking for Lilly. She called Jackson and he picked her up and drove her home.

She opened the door with a loud sigh.

"Hey," greeted her dad

"Hi daddy" she said

"How was the concert?" he asked.

"Oh it was... loud. But still pretty fun. Lilly ditched me though..." she replied. She kept asking herself if she should or shouldnt tell her dad about David and Jeff.

"Oh Im sorry bud, I made cookies!" he said with a bright smile.

"Im so not in the mood dad, but thanks." Miley headed upstairs.

"I want some!" she heard Jackson say.

Miley shut the door right when the phone rang.

She answered it.

"Oh hey Jeff!" she said.

"Hey Miley, is this a bad time to call?" asked Jeff

"No! Not at all!" she said laying on her bed.

"So... whats up?" she asked.

And thats when the whole thing started. Miley and Jeff stayed up for 3 hours talking on the phone. They had so much chemistry! Finally her dad knocked on her door and told her it was getting late.

"Bye Jeff," she said smiling.

"Wait I have to tell you something about your sweet sixteen... Can I bring someone with me?" Jeff asked through the other line

"Um, I guess... who?" she asked curiously

"Lets just say hes a celebrity and-" Jeff was cut off

"Most defenently!" she squealed

"MILEY HANG UP!!!!!' Jackson yelled from downstairs.

"I got to go," she said

"No Im not hanging up first, you hang up!" she said with a few giggles.

"No you hang up!" he said through the other line

"No! YOU hang up!" she replied.

This probably lasted about 5 minutes until Jackson got annoyed by it.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HANG UP THE PHONE ALREADY!!?!?!?!?!! I NEED TO CALL BECCA!!!!!!" Jackson yelled.

"SHUT UP JACKSON! ITS LATE ANYWAYS!!!" Miley yelled back

And back to her normal tone on the phone she said, "No you hang up first!"

You could hear Jackson's footsteps marching to her room. He opened the door, Miley threw a pilllow at him but she missed. He grabbed the phone from her and clicked the off button, he slammed the door and marched back downstairs.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Robby Ray yelled.

Miley pouted.

Back to where Lilly was things were out of control and she wished she never came. Suddenly, she saw someone familiar she hasnt seen in a long time.

"Oliver?".

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again! I hope you liked this chapter I will update a.s.a.p cuz I already have an idea for the next chapter. BTW, Lilly and Oliver are ex best friends and exes who havent seen each other for a year DUN DUN DUN! Haha byez!**


End file.
